New Comers
by Matrix3
Summary: Two new bots are introduced (2nd in a series)


__

This story takes place some time after Bad Spark. Basically everything is the same, except that the aliens haven't taken Tigatron and Airazor. All Beast Wars characters are property of Hasbro, Mainframe and Alliance, but all others belong to me, the author. 

****

New Comers

Scene opens in the Predacon base, where Megatron is sitting in his command chair. He is thinking about the group he had encountered at the Axalon. His thoughts were interrupted when the computer alerted him that three stasis pods had been detected. 

Megatron (to the computer): Computer, identify the location of the stasis pods.

Computer: Sector Ersan.

Megatron (turning on comm link): Inferno.

Inferno (responding): Yes, Royalty?

Megatron: Three stasis pods have been detected at sector Ersan. Secure the pods until Tarantulas gets there to reprogram the protoforms to our side….and keep an eye on him.

Inferno (leaves with Waspinator): As you command, Royalty.

Megatron turns on the comlink and sends a message to Tarantulas' hideout.

Megatron: Tarantulas, three pods have been detected at Sector Ersan. Meet Waspinator and Inferno there, and convert the protoforms to Predacons.

Tarantulas (bitterly): Very well.

****

At the Axalon

Rhinox (on monitor duty): Three stasis pods have been located at sector Ersan!

Optimus (coming into the room): Who's closer to them?

Rhinox (checking the monitor): No one is close, as a matter of fact.

Cheetor (on monitor duty as well): Actually, there is someone.

Optimus: Who?

Cheetor: John said he was going to that area earlier.

Optimus: Rhinox, contact him and tell him to guard those pods until Cheetor and I get there.

****

Sector Ersan

Sector Ersan was a forest area that Specter had chosen to come to, due to its peacefulness. He also wanted to be alone. As he was caught up in his own thoughts, the comlink that Rhinox had given him made a beeping noise, indicated someone wished to speak with him.

Specter (turning it on): Yes?

Rhinox: Two stasis pods have been detected near your location. Cheetor and Optimus are on their way to meet you, and..

Specter: ..And you want me to keep an eye on the pods 'till they get here, right?

Rhinox: Yes.

Specter: Very well but where exactly are they?

Rhinox: They are west from your present location.

Specter: OK, I am on my way.

Specter started looking for the pods, where he was told they would be. As he approached the area, he saw the two pods, but did not see the third. As he got closer, he heard a buzzing sound. Turning around, he saw a giant wasp and a red robot flying beside him. He recognized them from the information he and his former teammates had been given from Scorponok's cpu; they were Waspinator and Inferno. 

Inferno: The royalty has commanded that those pods be ours, so stand aside or be destroyed, Stranger!

Specter responds by taking out his wrist blades.

Inferno (flying closer): FOR THE ROYALTY!!!!

Inferno shoots his flame-thrower at Specter and hits him. To Inferno's surprise, this did not seem to bother his opponent. Quickly taking advantage of this, Specter responds by jumping up, grabbing Inferno's leg with one hand and striking Inferno's flight systems with the wrist sword on his other arm. They both fell to the ground below. Specter landed on his feet, while Inferno landed on his head and was knocked out. 

Waspinator: It is Wazzzpinator's turn!

As Waspinator was about to fire, Specter, who was still holding Inferno's leg, flung Inferno at Waspinator. Waspinator dodged Inferno's body, Specter used his wrist swords to cut into a nearby tree and sent it crashing down on Waspinator just as the Predacon turned his attention back on Specter. Cheetor and Optimus arrived at the scene just as this happened.

Optimus (landing and converting to robot mode along with Cheetor): I see you have everything under control.

Specter: Of course.

Optimus: When we get back to the Axalon, I hope you wouldn't mind taking some lessons from Rhinox on how to activate the pods.

Specter: Very well.

Blade (behind them): I am afraid that will not be necessary this time.

Cheetor and Optimus (At the same time): Huh…?

Blade (with Shocker and Pyro): You see, we have been thinking, and came to the conclusion that we should keep both Predacons and Maximals away from the stasis pods that have crashed on this planet.

Cheetor: And what, convert the protoforms to your side!?

Specter: I do not think that's his intent. 

Blade: You got that right. Our intend is to…well, instead of just telling you, I will have Shocker show you.

Shocker, at Blade's cue, charges up and fires at the second pod, destroying it and the protoform inside.

Cheetor (angrily): YOU MURDERERS!!

Blade: You cannot kill what is not alive in the first place.

Cheetor (angrily): And what is that supposed to mean?!

Optimus: He means that since we are robots, he thinks we are not alive.

Blade: Correct, except for one thing- I do not think this, I KNOW it to be true. You just imitate life and afterlife. And now, prepare to be destroyed, along with the stasis pod!

Specter releases his swords from his wrist at the same time as Blade, and the two begin to fight each other. Optimus starts to fight Pyro, and Cheetor takes on Shocker.

Blade (to Specter): Looks like we have taken off from where we left off.

Specter: So do you remember who you were?

Blade: Of course, but too bad an old acquaintance of yours doesn't.

Specter: What are you talking about?

Blade: That's for me to know and for you to find out!

Specter charges at Blade and tries to kick him, but Blade blocks it, and tries to hit Specter with his free hand. Specter also blocks it and kicks Blade away, and then follows up with another kick to Blade's midsection, sending Blade falling backwards. Specter moves towards him and is about to do his next move, when Blade throws mud at Specter's face, temporarily blinding Blade's archenemy. This gives Blade an opportunity to trip Specter, and Blade sends his rival crashing to the ground. Blade gets up and is about to stab Specter in the head, but he misses when Specter rolls away from Blade's sword. Meanwhile, Cheetor is shooting his weapon at Shocker but the blast does not even slow the Maximal's attacker down.

Shocker (charging up): My turn.

Shocker keeps shooting at Cheetor, who dodges all the blasts. Shocker suddenly stops shooting at Cheetor.

Cheetor (cocky): What's the matter? Am I too fast for you?

Shocker: No, I'm just waiting for the right moment to do THIS!

Shocker shoots at the wet ground, the electricity coming from his hands is quickly conducted into Cheetor. The Maximal is sent crashing to the ground, convulsing in pain as the electricity hits him. Shocker, who is immune to electricity, moves forward to finish Cheetor off.

Optimus (seeing this): Hold on, Cheetor!

Pyro (shooting fire at him): Worry about yourself.

Optimus shoots at Pyro and hits him, sending an injured Pyro crashing to the ground. Optimus turns to go to help Cheetor, but was knocked to the ground when a blast of fire hit him from behind.

Pyro (who has gotten up, healed): Leaving so soon?

Specter, who was now up again, had heard Optimus telling Cheetor to hold on. Looking towards Cheetor's direction, he saw that Cheetor was in trouble. Just as Shocker was about to finish Cheetor, a voice rang out.

Inferno (who had regained consciousness): FOR THE ROYALTY!!!

Inferno takes his two flame-throwers and starts to fire madly in all directions. Everyone moved in different directions to avoid the shots. Suddenly, Inferno's computer warns him that he should transform into his beast mode, as energon surges are starting to go through his body. The crazed antbot stops to decide what to do long enough for Shocker to shoot electricity at the Predacon, sending the already damaged Inferno into stasis lock. Shocker then picks Inferno's gun up from the ground, points it at the stasis pod, and fires. Specter jumps in front of the projectile suddenly, and is sent flying backwards as the fireball hits him. 

Blade (seeing this): Retreat!

Pyro and Shocker: What!? Why!?

Blade (getting angry): I do not have to explain myself, just do it!

Pyro and Shocker reluctantly leave with Blade.

Cheetor (getting up): What the spotted heck was that all about?

Optimus: I don't know, but that is not important right now.

Optimus goes up to Specter to check on him and he sees that Specter is hurt but still alive.

Optimus: Are you all right?

Specter: No need to worry. I'll be fine.

Just as he said this, Specter's wounds started to heal quickly. Within a few seconds, one couldn't even tell Specter had been hurt.

Optimus: So I see. And how about you Cheetor, are you OK?

Cheetor: I am damaged but it is nothing the CR chamber can't fix. How's the pod doing?

Optimus (examining pod): It is fine, thanks to John.

Optimus starts to work on the pod until the scanning array comes out, its yellow beam scanning the area for any lifeforms.

Computer: Suitable lifeform found. 

The pod started to make noises as the protoform inside took the shape of its beast mode.

Computer (when process was completed): Protoform may now emerge.

The pod opened with a hiss as smoke came pouring out. From within, a chameleon walked out.

Optimus: Welcome. I am Maximal Commander Optimus Primal. And who might you be?

Chameleon: My name is….Anolis. 

Cheetor: I am Cheetor and that is John. 

Anolis: Nice to meet you all. 

Optimus: Time for formalities later. We have to activate the second pod before we go back to base. If should be nearby.

Anolis: Sounds good to me.

They searched the area until they came to a hillside. They found the pod there but it was empty.

Optimus (examining pod): BLAST! The Predacons got to it before we did!

Optimus takes out a Predacon chip from the pod's computer.

Specter: I'm sorry, Optimus. I failed to protect this one.

Optimus (sighing): No need to apologize. They must have gotten to it while we were fighting Blade and his companions. Let's not stay here any longer- back to the Axalon. I'll have someone come back and pick up the pods later, they could still be useful to us.

At the Predacon Base

Megatron, Quickstrike, Tarantulas and a new 'bot are in the command room.

Megatron (seeing the new recruit being brought up to him): Well done, Tarantulas.

It was clear that the new 'bot had the beast mode of a raven. Right now, though, he was in his robot mode, which was not that different from Airazor's, except that it was more masculine. As for the head, he had a face plate where his mouth was supposed to be and his optics were red. 

Megatron: Welcome to the Predacons. What might your name be? 

New 'Bot: My name is Raven. When you want Maximal skidplates kicked, I am your 'bot.

Quickstrike (to himself): I like this guy's way of thinking…. 

Megatron (responding to Raven's comment): Well…I'll keep that in mind. Quickstrike, I want you to head to sector Ersan and bring back Inferno and Waspinator for repairs.

Quickstrike (leaving): On my way, Bossbot.

Tarantulas, in the meantime, was thinking about how he had snuck to sector Ersan just in time to see the battle between the Maximals and the newcomers, of whom he had seen when they attacked the Axalon. The battle did not interest him and so he was glad that no one noticed him as he made his way past the area to the other pod. When he got to it, he worked quickly on it, and turned the protoform inside into a Predacon. He did not care that he had not made the protoform loyal to only him. What interested him more was how the newcomers seemed to have a quick healing ability. If he could find out how that ability was done and insert it into himself, it would make him much stronger. Besides, following Megatron's orders just once might make Megatron drop his guard long enough for him to strike…..

Megatron (interrupting Tarantulas' thoughts): Tarantulas, are you listening to me!? I told you to take our new recruit to his quarters!

Tarantulas: As you command, Megatron.

Megaron (to himself): That spider is up to something again. I should keep a closer eye on him, yesss.

****

Back at the Axalon

Optimus, Cheetor, Anolis and Specter had arrived to the Axalon, and had introduced Anolis to the rest of the Maximals. All the other Maximals had introduced themselves to him as well, except for Tigatron and Airazor, who were on scout duty. In his robot mode, Anolis had his beast mode's skin in the same position Rattrap had in his old robot mode, before the ratbot became a Transmetal. As for Anolis' head, its shape was the same as Cheetor's, but the chameleon had blue optics, and he did not have any catlike features. His size in his robot mode was a little taller than Rattrap, but not by much.

Optimus: Well, now that introductions are complete, I'll have someone show you where your quarters will be.

Cheetor: I'll show him to his quarters, Optimus.

Optimus: Very well, Cheetor.

Cheetor takes Anolis to where the chameleon's quarters will be, leaving the rest of the Maximals and Specter in the command room.

Rattrap: Weren't there supposed to be three pods?

Optimus: There was three but one was destroyed when Blade, Shocker, and Pyro showed up and the other one was lost to the Predacons while we were busy fighting.

Dinobot (in the room): Maybe that was the point!

Rattrap: What are you talking about, Lizard Lips?

Dinobot (pointing to Specter): What I mean, Vermin, is that maybe he intentionally lost us two pods!

Optimus: We would have lost all three if he had not put himself in danger, Dinobot! (Turning to Specter) Which reminds me, how do you heal that fast?

Specter: I do not really know myself…. it just happens.

Rhinox: Well, we could find out, if you would allow me to make some scans.

Specter (after thinking about it): Well, I would like to know what was done to me a little more, so very well.

Rhinox: Good. We'll start whenever you're ready.

Optimus (going into CR chamber): I need to get repaired, so Rattrap you're in charge until I come out. Oh, and tell Cheetor to spend some time in the CR chamber as well, once he has shown Anolis his quarters.

Rattrap: You got it, Boss Monkey.

Dinobot (to Specter): I'll be keeping an eye on you.

Specter: And I on you, Mr. I do not know which side to be on.

Dinobot snarled in response and left the room.

Rattrap (to Specter): Looks like Dino-breath doesn't trust you yet.

Rhinox (who had been listening): He will eventually.

Specter: I won't lose any sleep over it if he doesn't. 

Specter leaves the room to go to his quarters and leaves a pondering Rattrap and Rhinox behind. Once Specter was in his room, he lay down on the bed and began to think. He thoughts ranged from what he might find out after Rhinox did the scans and also about the battle with Max or rather, Blade. He knew why Blade had called off the battle. Because his archenemy always liked to play with his victims before he killed them. But Specter did not intend to end up like the rest. Specter thought about how Blade mentioned an old friend of his. Who could he have meant? That was Specter's last thought before he fell into his resting period.


End file.
